You're Mine
by Humphrey Loves Kate
Summary: In this role reversal, Lilly is a big alpha and Garth is a little omega. Lilly is way out of Garth's league, obviously. Garth would feel better if he could just talk to Lilly, but alphas don't associate with omegas, as a way of enforcing their dominant status. Unfortunately, Garth's crush is no secret. Find out what happens as Lilly confronts the omega! Warning: LEMON story!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This will be a lemon. Just gonna go ahead and put that out there. Don't like, click away.**

 **What's up alpha and omega wolves? I got a great idea for a lemon the other day... don't ask what I was doing when I got the idea. But anyway, in order for you guys to understand this story, let me explain some things to you.**

 **First off, this is anthro. But it's kind of like an alternate universe at the same time. Garth and Lilly's personalities are kind of swapped. Heck I even swapped some of their physical characteristics. Garth is now a scrawny omega. He's 5 feet 8 inches tall, shy and awkward, introverted, and I'm gonna try and make him cute. Lilly is now a tough alpha. She's 6 feet 2 inches tall, confident and outgoing, strong and athletic (not muscular, just strong), extroverted, and I want you guys to picture her as pretty but tough and no nonsense... maybe even a badass wolf, along those lines.**

 **The story is anthro, but in the anthro world, the wolves are divided into social classes: alphas and omegas. They recognize each other's classes like regular wolves do: via body language and other animal signals. There's no nametags that say "Hello my name is Garth and I'm an omega! How may I help you today?" because that's stupid. Funny. But stupid.**

 **I guess that's it. Everything else you need to know is explained in the story.**

 **And just for your factbook, I GOT A NEW OFFICE CHAIR! You guys have no idea how badly I needed one... I did all my writing on the couch because all I had for my desk was a stupid metal folding chair. And when I did that, I would sometimes fall asleep because I was basically laying down and I'm always sleep deprived (stupid teen body). Anyway, point is, I'm actually writing at my desk now and look forward to a more productive life. :D It's a nice chair. Black. Leather and metal. Extremely comfortable.**

* * *

 **You're Mine!**  
 **By Humphrey Loves Kate**

She was way out of his league, of course, and he would have to accept the reality of it. A little omega wolf like Garth could never have a big, strong alpha like Lilly. The whole idea was ridiculous anyway. She was six foot two and athletic; he was five foot eight and a little scrawny. She deserved someone bigger, stronger, someone who could hold her in his strong arms and protect her: someone who could make her feel loved. Garth was not that someone. If he were at least on the same social rank as her, if he were an alpha, maybe then he might have a chance. But in his mind, he already had two strikes. He was small, and he was an omega.

Garth whimpered softly to himself as he sat in the corner of the room, his knees pulled to his chest. Lilly and her sister Kate were sitting at a table halfway on the other side of the room, talking and giggling like sisters do. Kate was shorter and smaller than her sister by a few inches, but she was older and she was more aggressive and dominant. Garth whimpered because he knew his daydreams and fantasies could never be a reality, but he wanted so badly to at least talk with her, maybe even be her friend. In his society, however, alphas were the more dominant class and they usually enforced their position by not associating with omegas. It was not completely unheard of for an alpha and omega to date, and it was not illegal for an alpha and omega to be wed either. Such cases were rare and against the norm, but completely acceptable. Alphas had privileges over omegas as well. A major privilege was being entitled to a seat whenever space was limited. That was why Garth was now sitting in the corner of the cafeteria at his high school. He was an omega, and he did not have "the right" to sit comfortably. Stupid rules, Garth thought.

Then Lilly stood up. She was walking towards him! Garth watched her with a stupid, lovesick smile plastered onto his muzzle. He loved seeing Lilly walk. She looked so confident, powerful even. Today she wore tight shorts that accentuated her long legs. She had a sporty top on above, one that showed probably a little too much stomach for being at school. She threw her trash away, set her tray on a table and then turned to look at Garth. She's… she's looking right at me…! Garth thought.

"Omega?" she asked.

Garth nodded, his eyes wide, from awe, fear, nervousness…

"Come with me. I need you to help me carry an art project to my car," Lilly smiled kindly, but she was authoritative. And that was another privilege alphas had over omegas: they could make an omega help them out with several random tasks, provided it was not dangerous or life threatening.

"Okay!" Garth exclaimed, hopping to his feet, tail wagging. He was used to doing odd tasks for alphas. Doing a task for a gorgeous alpha that he had a huge crush on… that was a privilege.

Together, Lilly and Garth loaded a small sculpture into the back of a black Mustang. When Lilly closed the trunk, Garth spoke over the silence that had prevailed since they came outside. "Nice car… really nice car."

"Thanks." Lilly said, sounding more friendly. She walked around Garth, brushing her tail over his muzzle. She opened the passenger door. "Get in!" she commanded with authority once again.

Garth felt like he was in heaven just breathing in her scent as her tail scraped over his muzzle. As he stared after the lovely alpha, he could not help but lust for her. His trance was broken when she spoke with authority, since his omega mind was trained to immediately tune in to an alpha's authoritative, dominant tone. "In your car?"

Lilly nodded.

Awkwardly, Garth walked to the passenger side and slid into the coupe. Omegas were not required to get in a vehicle or go anywhere with an alpha they did not feel comfortable with, for their safety. But Garth wanted to be around Lilly as much as possible. So he complied.

Lilly slammed the door and walked over to the driver's side. She got in the car too. Then she turned to Garth. "Listen up. I know you're fascinated with me. It's obvious. Every time I look over at you, you look away because you've been looking at me. I just want you to know, that it's okay. You can look at me; I know I'm a sight. You can touch me. You can sit next to me at lunch and in our classes together. You can even hang out with me outside of school. I don't care. But you better remember your place, okay?"

Speechless, Garth stared up at Lilly as she spoke to him. He nodded when she finished with a question. "Yes ma'am!" he exclaimed, his tail thumping happily against the leather seat.

Lilly giggled. "I'm glad that made you happy. What's your name, cutie?"

"G-garth," he stuttered nervously.

"Well 'G-garth,'" Lilly imitated the young male's stutter, "as I'm sure you know, I'm Lilly. How old are you?"

"Sixteen and a sophomore. I'll be seventeen in a few months."

"Perfect."

"Perfect?"

Lilly nodded. "I mean, it's just the age of consent and all. I'm nineteen."

"Really?!" Garth exclaimed. "I mean, I knew you were a senior, but I thought you were seventeen!"

Lilly shook her head. "Let's just say I was, and still can be, a pretty rough wolf back in middle school."

Garth swallowed nervously, wondering just how she meant she still could be a rough wolf.

"So listen, since you're so fascinated with me… when are you free to, you know, go on a date?" Lilly smirked.

"A date… w-with you?" Garth gulped. I'm dreaming… I've dreamed of this a hundred times…

Lilly nodded. "Yeah buddy! Me and you. Dinner, dancing…" Lilly giggled. "If we can dance together. You're pretty small but we could give it a try. You never know when it could lead to more."

Garth's ears flattened when Lilly called him "small." He really was not that short, on average scale, but Lilly was a giant compared to him and that made him feel self conscious. "M-more?" he asked with a stutter.

Lilly winked.

"Yeah, I'd love to go! But… it's so dreamy. It doesn't seem real! I mean, what do you see in me?"

Lilly shrugged, placing a handpaw on the wheel confidently. "Eh, I don't know. I think it's adorable how fascinated you are with me, you're pretty handsome, I think you'd be fun, and I'm just get a good vibe from you. Trust me, I've dated a couple guys before. I know a good vibe from a bad vibe when it comes to going out."

"And I've got a good vibe?" Garth asked.

"You've got a great vibe," she winked.

"Wow… Well, I guess I'm free Saturday?" Garth looked to Lilly for approval.

Lilly smiled. "Okay. I'll pick you up at six."

"You'll pick me up?" Garth asked.

"I'm the alpha."

Garth nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Good boy. Like I said though, remember your place and try not to let your head get too big around your omega friends that you've got a date with an alpha, alright?"

Garth nodded with a grin.

Lilly leaned in and kissed his cheek, then she assumed a more alpha-like glare. "Now get out of my car, omega!"

Garth flung the door open and stumbled out of the car. The alarm went off, apparently having set automatically when the doors were closed. Garth apologized and then darted off, embarrassed and feeling like everyone at school was looking out the windows at him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's chapter one! I am writing this alongside my larger story because it will only be three chapters long. This will probably be the shortest chapter as well and it looks longer because of the author's note at the beginning. Tune in next time.**

 **Favorite it**

 **Review it**

 **Follow it**

 **Facebook it**

 **Snapchat it**

 **Tweet it**

 **Google Plus it... no wait, no one does that! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Been busy. Wrapped up a play, went straight into a five day work week with like no rest, TV show I was in aired this week, and finally scored a three day weekend. Whaaat?!**

 **Chapter Two**

It was 5:55 p.m. on Saturday night. Garth stood in the bathroom combing his mane fur when he heard a sports car's engine rev and a horn honk. Glancing out the second story window, Garth saw Lilly's black Mustang. His tail wagging, he grabbed his wallet, phone, and a house key and then darted down the stairs and out the front door. He hopped into the car. The radio clock changed to 5:56 p.m. right when Garth glanced at it.

Lilly smirked. "An alpha calls and the omega comes running, huh?" she teased.

"Uh, yeah, I didn't want to… um, keep you waiting." Garth said feeling nervous about being on a date with an older, stronger alpha.

Lilly laughed and raced the car out of the neighborhood to an Italian eatery on the upscale side of town, the side of town where she and her alpha family lived, of course. When they pulled into a parking space, Garth jumped out of the car and ran over to the driver's side to open the door for Lilly. As Lilly got out, she glared down at the omega disapprovingly. "Aw you're so cute. Thanks Garth, but I'm not like those helpless omega girls you're used to. I can open doors for myself." She pet his head like he was a small child and brushed past him towards the restaurant. Garth closed the door staring after her as she walked away in six inch heels, which made her seem even bigger than she really was.

Inside the restaurant, as the scent of bread and pasta filled their nostrils, Garth and Lilly were led to a corner table. Garth was about to pull out a chair for Lilly, but then he remembered what had happened with the car door outside, so he sat down in the chair himself, covering up his "mistake." Lilly smiled at him from the other side as she took a seat and hung her black purse lightly over the back of the chair. "Order whatever you want, omega. You could use some extra meat on your bones." She said this as she read the menu but looked up long enough to wink at Garth. Garth nodded and ordered a high protein, high carb, high calorie meal of marinated steak on top of alfredo pasta with lemon water. Lilly ordered a small, personal pizza and tea.

When the food arrived, Garth and Lilly were slowly becoming more comfortable around each other. The conversation was picking up. "So, uh, where do you live Lilly?" Garth asked as he took some of the appetizer bread.

"Kind of a personal question." Lilly said looking directly at Garth.

"S-sorry…" Garth looked down, bowing his head in embarrassment.

"I'm kidding, silly! This is a date! It's supposed to get a little personal!" She laughed before continuing. "I live like five minutes from here in an upscale neighborhood. It's kind of like a bunch of houses so close together they're more like condos. And it's gated, to keep the riff-raff out."

"Sounds a lot nicer than mine," Garth replied. "It's just a small house in the country. All my parents can afford I guess."

Lilly smiled. "Wanna stay the night at my house tonight?"

Garth's ears perked up, showing interest. "With you? In your house?! But… what would your family say?"

Lilly giggled. "They'll never know. Mom's sworn she won't come home until she catches up at her business and that won't be until about 2:00 this morning. Dad's on a 'guys only' retreat until Sunday night. Kate is going to a movie that starts at 9:00 so she will not be home until midnight. The place is ours and you can sleep in my bed with me. I'll sneak you out at like 6 or 7 in the morning."

"It's… it's very enticing," Garth smirked. "But what would I tell my family?"

"That you died in a car accident," Lilly said bluntly.

Garth's eyes widened.

"Kidding. I don't know… Don't tell me you've never made up an excuse to sneak out before?" Lilly cut her eyes glaring down at Garth suspiciously.

"Uh actually…."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Oh boy you've got a lot to learn, omega! Okay, I'll take you home and you'll 'go to bed' at 9 or 10 something. You then leave your bedroom after your parents are asleep either out the window or through the front door, but leave your bedroom door locked! Then in case something bizarre happens where they feel like they have to check on you, they'll just assume it's still locked from when you changed clothes and you're asleep. Questions?"

Garth shook his head. "No ma'am."

"Good boy."

Suddenly, Lilly stuck her foot out and tripped a male wolf that had just brushed past the back of her chair. The wolf yelped and tumbled to the floor curling with his paws clutched against his stomach. Lilly growled, grabbed Garth's water glass, which had a lemon in it, and dumped it on the wolf's face. Whining in pain from the acid of the lemon, the wolf jerked both his paws from his stomach to clutch his face and rub his eyes. A small black purse tumbled from the wolf's grasp and Lilly grabbed it. She then sat back in her chair with the purse firmly in her paws and resting on the table in her sight. Grabbing a spare napkin, she tossed it to the whimpering wolf on the ground. "Clean yourself up and try not to wipe your ugly face off in the process, bitch!" she growled down at him.

Garth watched everything with an intent stare.  
Lilly smiled and showed Garth the purse, the same black one she had on the back of her chair when they first sat down. "I actually don't have any cash inside, but it's a genuine Louis Vuitton. Bought it with my own money at the mall last summer."

Garth smiled admiring the fine handbag. "It's uh, very stylish." he smiled.

"Thanks, now let's get out of this crime breeding ground," she said with a cold stare down at the purse snatcher who was just now getting up and heading to the men's restroom. She beat Garth to the front of the restaurant, where she paid for the meal herself, and then darted out the front door, Louis Vuitton purse hung securely over her shoulder. As they walked to the car Lilly was mumbling to herself, "Stupid bitch of a guy wolf thinks he can make off with my designer handbag just because I'm a girl and won't notice or I'm too frail to fight back."

* * *

A few minutes later, Lilly parked her Mustang at the start of the River Walk, a mile long trail of sidewalk that ran alongside and over the river, hence the name.

"What's this for?" Garth turned to her questioning.

"Up for a little romantic stroll, omega?" Lilly asked as she shut off the engine.

"Yeah but you're in heels…" Garth said hesitatingly.

"What can I say? I like to be tall." Lilly hopped out of the car showing no reluctance whatsoever.

As the couple began strolling, Lilly put her arm around Garth and pulled him up next to her. Garth looked up at Lilly and smiled warmly. "That feels nice," he said.

Lilly smiled, the cool river breeze gently toying with her fur. "Really? I bet this feels nicer!" she suddenly reached a paw down and groped Garth's crotch before quickly pulling away, laughing mischievously.

"Hey…!" Garth held his tongue and his composure. "We're in public!"

"So?" Lilly said looking down at him. She reached for his crotch again, teasingly.

"Mm…" Garth mumbled to himself.

"You were about to moan!" Lilly exclaimed.

"N-no I wasn't," Garth looked up nervously.

"Yes you were!"

"Was not!"

"Yes you were and you've already got an arousal starting!" Lilly pointed down to Garth's crotch, which bulged more now than it had a few seconds ago. "It's fine, it's just that you're going to be easy to please. I'm a little kinky."

"Wait a minute… 'going to be?'" Garth asked.

Lilly nodded. "Don't act so innocent. I know you want to have sex with me."

"Well yeah but… so soon? We're not even officially in a relationship."

"Do you want to be?"

Garth's eyes widened. "In a relationship? With you? Me, being your boyfriend?"

Lilly nodded.

"W-wow… I've always dreamed about it, but I never thought you'd actually ask me… and so soon!" Garth exclaimed.

"Garth, I like you. I like you enough to want to touch you down there on our first date. And not just because I'm really horny right now, which I am, but also because I have a genuine romantic interest in you. Here, I'll prove it."

And with that Lilly picked Garth up, wrapped his legs around her waist, and locked lips with him. She wobbled a little in her heels, but ultimately held him tight in her grasp, rubbing his back fur as she kissed him deeply. Garth murred happily and held onto her tightly letting her kiss him and returning her kiss as well. He played with her ears and rubbed the back of her neck gently. A few minutes later, their first kiss was all over as Lilly gently set Garth back on the ground.

"Yes." Garth said.

"Yes what?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, I want you! I want you as my girlfriend and I want to be your boyfriend. I want to hold hands and laugh together and stay up late snuggling. I want more dinner dates where you beat up wolves that try to take advantage of you…"

Lilly giggled when Garth mentioned the purse snatcher.

"…and I want more kisses like what we just had. I want that and so much more, Lilly."

Lilly smiled, stuttering for the first time ever around Garth. "I-I think I'm falling in love, Garth. Come here!" She pulled him in and leaned down to kiss him hard again, moaning as he made out with her. "You're mine! You're all mine, Garth! Mine!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Whoa Lilly's got a badass personality! And she's already getting so possessive of little ole Garthy! Anyway, I hope you guys like this style for my lemons: where I try to build a story before the sex. I think it makes it a better read. Next chapter will be the final chapter with the actual lemon. Unfortunately, the lemon in Garth's lemon water is not what I meant when i was referring to this story as a lemon. Sorry for those of you that may be sheltered 12 year olds just discovering FanFiction like I once was. (Actually I was 14, but I was so sheltered I was basically 11 or 12 and anyway who's keeping track?) No offense, 12 year olds. You're cool.**

 **Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Last chapter! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter Three**

Later that evening, Garth came quietly into Lilly's house. Lilly smiled, closing the front door behind him. "You don't have to be quiet anymore, omega. There's nobody home but us."

"Yes ma'am," Garth smiled.

The two wolves were at Lilly's house, Garth having snuck out of his own house to come spend the night with Lilly. They had been whispering for so long, Garth forgot it was okay to talk in normal voices again.

Lilly's house was open, spacious, and modernly upscale. The kitchen looked like it was packed with the most expensive appliances at the hardware store. The den had high end leather furniture, and of course a large television, and even a surround sound system. There was home office space, a wet bar, a walk in pantry, and Garth caught a glimpse of the dreamy master suite as he followed Lilly upstairs to her room.

When the two wolves were inside the bedroom, Lilly closed the door and locked it. She turned to Garth and smiled mischievously, before commanding, "Close those curtains."

Garth scurried quickly to close the curtains, not daring for a second to disobey the dominant looking alpha.

Lilly came around and ran her head through Garth's mane, roughing up his fur. She leaned in, gently but firmly placing her paws on his shoulders to pull him in, so that his muzzle rested between her breasts. "Like that?" she asked softly.

Garth didn't say anything. He couldn't. All he could do was stare up at Lilly, in disbelief that this was actually happening to him. He managed a little nod though.

"Good. Now, I'm a little kinky," she began as she reached down to slowly pull off his shirt, revealing his small, slender body. She ran a claw from his crotch all the way up his torso and to his neck, running it off under his chin. Then she continued, "and you kind of seem… well, vanilla. Am I right?"

"Mhm…" Garth mumbled as he stood shirtless in front of Lilly.

"So my point is, maybe we can find something in between that satisfies both of us." She gently began fingering along his waistline before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, gently pushing them down. "Get out of those," she commanded softly, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

Garth wriggled out of his pants. Now all that was left was his underwear, and he was beginning to feel very small and vulnerable.

Lilly, still fully clothed, placed her hands on Garth's shoulders and began to massage them as she softly kissed the omega, making out with him. She moaned very softly, so softly it was almost inaudible.

Garth's tail wagged slowly as he let Lilly lead. It felt so good to have the alpha holding him close, stripping him, and massaging his shoulders. He was slowly surrendering to her, and he knew that tonight he really did belong to her.

Lilly broke the kiss when she was ready to move on. "Take off those little boxers you've got wrapped around your waist."

Garth reached down and struggled to pull the boxers off of his hard cock, already shivering and trembling from pleasure.

"Cold?" Lilly asked as she stared down at the nude male.

"No… it just feels so good. To be standing naked in front of you."

She reached in and grasped his shaft, stroking it softly. Then she leaned in to his ear, whispering softly, "You're going to do exactly as I say. You're trapped here. You're my prisoner. And there's nothing you can do to escape me. You have no choice but to obey my commands. You're just a little omega, and you belong to me!"

Garth closed his eyes in pleasure feeling Lilly fondle his cock. The pleasurable sensation only made him even more willing to submit to Lilly, desperate for more pleasure. Finally, Garth choked out "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes my alpha."

Lilly smiled. "There's a leather collar sitting over on my desk. Go get it, and bring it to me, like a good little omega."

Garth nodded and clumsily scampered across the bedroom, nearly tripping over the furniture in the process. On the desk in the corner, there was a solid black leather collar with a ring for a leash to be attached. Garth picked up the collar and walked back over to Lilly, his cock sticking straight out, hard as ever. Garth surrendered the collar to Lilly and then surrendered to her as she gently wrapped and secured it around his neck. Next, she pulled a small leash, no longer than four feet, out of her pocket and attached it to the ring on the collar. Garth stood still, mesmerized by her as she claimed him. He easily went down onto his knees when she placed her hands again on his bare shoulders and pushed him down.

"You're so eager to submit," Lilly smiled down at her pet, toying with the short leash. "Almost too easy. Down on all fours, boy."

Garth felt humiliated suddenly, as he crouched down on all fours like a dog before its master. Maybe he was not putting up enough of a fight, he thought to himself. Lilly looked more dominant than she ever had before now, holding his leash in her hand. Her other hand was being used to rub herself. Garth whimpered again as he smelled her pheromones leaking out through her outfit to his nostrils. He wanted so badly to be inside of her.

"You just look so cute down there, on a leash and on all fours, ready to do whatever I tell you…" Lilly moaned and then she began undressing herself. She dropped her panties on Garth's muzzle when she finally removed them.

Garth wagged his tail and took in Lilly's scent before letting the panties fall to the floor. He looked up at Lilly and pawed at her leg gently, as if he was reminding her that he was down there. The next thing he knew, Lilly was dragging him to the bed by the leash. He had no choice but to crawl along with her on all fours. She pulled up on the leash, and he obeyed, hopping up onto the bed like an uncivilized animal of some sort. Then Lilly pushed him onto his back and removed the leash, leaving the collar on to remind him of his place.

"You want me, don't you omega?"

Garth nodded, whining in desperation, his cock throbbing. He started playing with himself and stroking his shaft.

Lilly growled in disapproval. "No! You'll get pleasure when I say so! Now you're going to watch me play with myself, and you're going to want so badly to put your wolfhood inside me. But you won't, because your alpha has not given you permission to do so."

Garth nodded his head and put his hands under his back.

Lilly moaned and rubbed her own pussy, fingering herself while staring down at Garth, who could not help but squirm and wriggle in desperate anticipation. "Beg."

"Please…" Garth whined. "I want to be inside you. Please let me, my alpha. I need to be inside you, to be relieved!"

Seemingly satisfied, Lilly crawled on top of Garth growling. She slid his hard, throbbing cock inside her pussy with a moan. Then she laid her larger body on top of his smaller one. She bit down on his neck as she began to hump him. "You can thrust," she whispered.

Garth moaned out loudly in relief and pleasure as he began to hump his wolfhood heavily inside her pussy.

Lilly moaned loudly and squeezed his shoulders, massaging them firmly. "Faster Garth. Keep going until we both cum… Good boy!"

Garth smiled a stupid, pleasured smile as he went faster and deeper into her, feeling her squeezing his cock with her tight walls. He squirmed in pleasure under her, feeling so hot and in ecstasy. He felt her hands on his hips, squeezing them, as if she was trying to push his load out and into her. Seconds later, neither wolf could contain themselves any longer and they orgasmed heavily, Garth filling Lilly and Lilly soaking Garth's cock.

Lilly fell asleep on top of Garth mumbling "You're mine… you're all mine."

Garth smiled. He was stuck where he was for a while. Lilly was too big for him to push off, and he was swollen inside of her anyway. He didn't mind it one bit. And he absolutely loved "belonging" to her. Tugging at the collar on his neck, he smiled and wondered when Lilly would once again make him hers. And then Garth fell asleep under Lilly. He felt more satisfied and secure than he had in a very long time.

 **Author's Note: So besides having 3 jobs, a reason it took me so long to update this story is because I have discovered that doing lemons like this requires me to 1: have time to write and 2: be kind of horny and aroused. Any lemons from now on will be one shots.**

 **Thanks to all my loyal readers!**

 **Reviews loved, PMs adored. : D**


End file.
